Here’s to You Ms McGonagall
by Mark Horne
Summary: -One Shot- Professor McGonagall gives Harry some special training for the coming battle with Voldemort.


A/N I do not own the characters or the setting.

"Good evening Mr. Potter. It's good that you've finally arrived."

Harry looked around the empty classroom. For some reason he felt a great deal of trepidation. There was something about the scene laid out before him that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Professor McGonagall had told him that she would be giving him extra defense tutoring at the bequest of Dumbledore, and that he was to meet her after curfew in a classroom at the far end of Hogwarts.

It had seemed perfectly reasonable at the time, and even now it looked exactly as it should. There was Professor McGonagall in her tall hat and typical grey robes looking at him with her usual matronly expression.

"I'm sorry I'm late," he stammered. The disdain in her voice always made him feel guilty when he made even the slightest mistake. "I had trouble avoiding Flich. I don't understand why we had to meet so late."

McGonagall ignored him and flicked her wand. The door behind him closed and locked. Then she cast a silence charm on it.

"Mr. Potter, you understand the way the headmaster works, it is his trademark to keep matters such as this a secret. And in this case I agree."

Harry was unsure what to say, and he quietly took a seat.

"You're wondering what I'm going to teach you? Albus has it on good authority that the Dark Lord will attempt to attack you using Veela. You are familiar with them, I assume?"

Harry gulped. Besides the issue of _Veela Monthly_ that Ron had stolen from Bill, he wasn't very familiar with them. "Well, no, not so much."

McGonagall nodded. "Hmm. Veela have the power to sway others with their charms. Men are driven mad with the lust a Veela can conjure. We are to believe that You-Know-Who will be trying to exploit your weakness as a sixteen-year-old boy."

Harry rolled his eyes. Was there anything Tom wasn't willing to try?

"The effects of the Veela are like an Imperious curse a victim casts on themselves." Her voice changed, putting on a certain air that Harry didn't recognize. "I have been tasked to make you immune to the art of seduction." She removed the hat from her head and then unloosened her hair, causing it to cascade down her shoulders.

"Uh, Professor..."

"Call me Minerva, Harry," she purred. His eyes opened wide and he stared in terror.

She pulled a chair over and placed her long, shapely leg on it. Harry found himself fixated as she rolled one of her stockings down. She repeated the motion with the other leg and then tossed the balled up stocking at Harry. It bounced off his head without any reaction. He might have been paralyzed.

"You find yourself compelled, don't you?" she purred. "Your mind is rebelling but your body yearns, and yearns." His eyes managed to move up to hers. She was standing very close to him, her hands undoing the clasps on her robe. Somehow, Harry couldn't figure out the physics of it, but she reached her leg up and placed it on his shoulder. Her calf rubbed up against his cheek, and Harry marveled at how well muscled it was. She must play football, he thought.

"To teach you to defend against the Veela, I will be seducing you every night. We will mark your progress by the amount of time you can resist me. It's been a minute so far. You can't resist me can you?" She purred again, and something small and sacred inside Harry broke. He leapt from the seat and sprang upon her.

An hour later Harry was in his dorm, thinking about the many things he had just done for the very first time. With Professor McGonagall.

ooooooooooooooooooo

The next night Harry resisted her seduction for a minute and a half. By the fifth night he was too exhausted not to resist, and simply lay down on the desk. She had her way with him, but gave him the next night off to recover.

This continued for many weeks, and slowly, but surely, Harry built up his immunity to her charms. Each time she tried something new he could resist it the next night. McGonagall also noted that his stamina had greatly increased. He earned Gryffindor 30 points one night – ten for each orgasm she had.

Things became more and more heated and eventually they were no longer confined to after curfew. One night they rutted on the faculty table of the Great Hall during dinner under Harry's invisibility cloak and ample silencing charms. Dumbledore blamed the plates that fell from the table and the general mess on Peeves the mischievous poltergeist.

oooooooooooooooooo

It was a few days after that when Harry was shaken violently from his sleep by a harried looking Ron.

"Mate! Get yourself up! It's war! Voldemort's attacking!"

"What?!" Harry snatched his glasses quickly and rolled out of bed. Just then there was a massive explosion and the whole tower rocked. He grabbed his wand as well and they rushed down to the Gryffindor common room. The portrait opened and a disheveled Neville fell through and toppled to the floor.

"Quick! Close the door!" he shouted. Seamus and Dean were down there and quickly pulled the door shut. They then began moving furniture against it. "They're coming! Oh Merlin, protect my Gran! They're coming for us!"

Longbottom was trembling violently, but Ron and Harry helped him to his feet. "What's coming Neville?" asked Harry.

"Merlin, I've never seen anything this awful. He sent Veela, Harry! Hundreds, just hundreds of Veela! They were snatching everyone, boy, girl, Hagrid even! Anyone they laid their eyes on just got this strange look and then started taking off their clothes, and the Veela just had their way with them. I saw more of Snape than I ever wanted to see!"

Just then Hermione and Ginny came down from the girls' dorm. "What's going on? We felt that explosion."

Harry turned to them, grim-faced. "It's Voldemort. He's doing what we've all feared. He's sent in his attack Veela."

"What are we going to do?" asked the bushy-haired girl, her face suddenly paler.

"We're going to barricade ourselves in here and fight to the last breath. First let's cast darkness charms on this room. If they get in, they may be confused and leave. If not, then at least we won't be able to see them. Their first great strength is their incredible beauty. If we take that from them, we may have a chance."

There was a loud smash on the door. Hermione nearly shrieked, but Ginny covered her mouth. They quickly cast their darkness charms and hurried back up the stairs. "We'll have to split up, since we can't get into each others dorms. Be brave girls," said Harry. "We'll make it through this and that tosser won't know what hits him when it's payback time."

Another loud smash came from the portrait and Harry could hear the unearthly voices of the Veela. A month ago he might have found it arousing, but now, he only felt hatred. Seamus, though, clearly was aroused. "Wow, they sound so beautiful. They can't be evil."

Dean struck him hard across the mouth. "Snap out of it mate! They've got you!"

Seamus didn't even react and instead started running down the stairs, tugging at his shirt.

"He's gone, he's gone," muttered Neville over and over.

"Hurry!" yelled Harry. The girls ran up the stairs to their dorm, and the four boys went quickly into Harry's room. There they did their best to make a barricade out of trunks and beds. They could hear more screams, mostly of delight and pleasure. After many minutes Harry thought he heard one that sounded like Ginny. He shook his head, and let a single tear fall. The four kept completely quiet. Silence came from the other side of the door.

Then there was a thunderous crack and the door bounced. The barricade held but shook. The four aimed their wands at the door and braced themselves. Neville looked around frantically, but could find no avenue of escape.

The door shuddered again and was nearly off its hinges. "Alright mates," said Harry, his voice heavy with resolve. "This is the moment. Use your best spells; keep your heads on, and your pants."

Ron gulped, steadied his wand, and then the door and barricade exploded. A pack of six Veela leaped into the room. One of them tackled Neville instantly, and Harry knew he was gone. The Boy-Who-Lived shot off two quick stunners and managed to save Ron. Dean however, could not resist, and was in moments mating vigorously with two Veela. Harry yelled to Ron to leave them, and they escaped out the destroyed door. Ron managed to stun a Veela who was coming down the stairs from the girls' dorm, but Harry knew that he wouldn't be able to hold out much longer. He was already breathing heavy.

"The girls Harry," he mumbled.

"It's too late for them. We need to find Voldemort and kill him, that's the only way we'll have our friends back."

The duo ran through the Gryffindor common room, past the flushed remains of Seamus, his tongue distended and a glazed smile on his face. The continued down the stairs until they made it to the main entrance. Harry could feel the palpable evil of his nemesis and knew he would be in the Great Hall. They hurried that way, past many of their former classmates, taken with the Veela and locked in pleasure's horrid embrace.

As they came to the entrance of the Great Hall they found an unimaginable sight. There was Hermione, giving and receiving despicable things with a pair of Veela. Harry kept moving, but he felt Ron's hand on his shoulder. "Sorry mate, but I'm a goner." Harry gritted his teeth and watched as his once best friend ran toward the pair, stripping off his clothes.

Harry tightened his grip on his wand. Looking on the immodest acts of love-making made him feel a great deal of pity for those who succumbed to the temptress of physical pleasure. Harry had to admit to himself that not all that long ago he would have given in as well. He thanked Dumbledore and McGonagall for their foresight in this matter and his strict training.

The dark-haired boy burst into the Great Hall, and saw Voldemort there, standing tall on Dumbledore's gold throne. All around him was a literal orgy of students and Veela, all unashamed of their nudity and their situation.

"Welcome Harry," said Voldemort, in an icy voice. "I'm glad to see you here. I prepared this party for you, it's disappointing that you aren't having a good time."

Harry pointed his wand at the madman. "I will not be tempted by your evil! Release everyone here from the Veela's embrace, and face me as a man!"

The dark wizard sneered. "I'm well above such petty insults Harry. You know me better than anyone, you should have known that. You have a strong will, but I know you will break in time. Perhaps you need more encouragement." He snapped his fingers and a Veela handed him an orange tabby cat.

Harry's mouth fell open. Voldemort grinned. "Yes, it seems she reverted to her animagius to escape seduction. But I can fix that." He pointed his wand and forced McGonagall to resume her human form. She did so without clothes, and soon a trio of Veela were all over her.

"Harry!" she yelled desperately. "I was the teacher at first, but, but I became your student!" She moaned at the ministrations of the Veela. "You can defeat them! Oh Harry! Think of me!" And then she was gone under a pile of Veela, arms and legs and things squirming.

Harry squeezed his eyes clothes tightly and fought back tears. Even the sight of his lover being ravished could not arouse him. Instead he pointed his wand at Voldemort and screamed with all his hatred, "Avada Keavdra!" The green death energy hit the dark lord square in the chest and passed right through him.

"Oh Harry, how droll. If that spell didn't work on you, it shouldn't work on me."

He leapt from the chair and faced Harry in the middle of the room. He snapped his fingers and a dozen Veela lined up around him. "Look at them Harry, give in to your feelings. Once you give in you will join me, and together we will rule the world!" The Veela began to dance suggestively. Harry glared at the monster before him.

"Send a hundred Veela, a million! I will not be overcome by the temptations of the flesh! Your reign of terror ends here Voldemort!"

He flashed his wand again and fired stunner after stunner at the wizard. Voldemort cackled madly as he blocked all of the spells. He cast a body bind spell at Harry, but the brave Grynfindor dodged it easily. He snapped off the fire spear spell, but Voldemort countered it easily with an ice spell.

"Accio Harry!" cried the evil wizard. Harry was flung from his feet and landed ungracefully at the feet of Voldemort. The Veela began to dance over him and rubbed their bodies against him. Harry would not submit. But he couldn't figure out how to defeat this evil. Then, from his awkward vantage point he noted a chandelier far above Voldemort. With his last ounce of strength he pointed upward and fired a Reducto.

Voldemort laughed at him. "Foolish effort boy! You should have saved your energy for the Veela, they won't let you –" His words were silenced forever as the chandelier crashed into him, rending him limb from limb.

The horrified Veela released Harry from their grasp and stared dumbfounded at their dead dread lord. They gathered together and then moved around the corpse of Voldemort. They pulled him from under the chandelier and carried him off above their heads. Harry did nothing but watched them go. Even after his death, they were still his slaves, he thought.

All around him were the prone forms of his classmates and teachers. Most were dead, the pleasure centers in their brains burst, and their souls stolen away by wanton infidelity. A few were still alive and Harry cast sleep spells on them so that they could regain their energy. Harry walked to the front of the Great Hall and found Professor McGonagall. She had passed on, probably of a heart attack, he thought. He covered her with a robe and kissed her on the forehead.

"Here's to you, Ms. McGonagall."


End file.
